


It's Always About the Sex

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: angst_bingo, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has a say in who she's allowed to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always About the Sex

**Author's Note:**

> AU from 1.04, after Mark discovers Zoe slept with John in 1.03 and demands she make lists of things she left John for and things she still likes about John. 
> 
> [Porn Battle fic here.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7161469#cmt7161469)
> 
> Porn Battle prompt: resolution  
> angst_bingo: moral quandary

Mark asks Zoe to write a list about John: the reasons why she left him and the reasons why she’s still in love with him. Unfortunately for him (and her), both lists end with “sex with Mark” (why she left) and “sex” (why she’s still in love with John). Zoe presents the list to Mark. He sighs.

“Where’s my voice in all of this?” Zoe asks. “Why do I have to present _you_ with a list of why you want to be the man in my life?”

Mark is silent.

“How about I propose a resolution? You, me and John. My house, 8 PM. You will _not_ call the cops. Is that understood?”

 

Initially Zoe’s resolution is tense. She’s sitting in the middle of Mark, on her left, and John, on her right. They’re all drinking white wine and watching an unfunny American romantic comedy on her television. No one’s laughing and all of them are uncomfortable. 

Zoe gets up. “I’m going to bed.” She walks upstairs. 

Mark stops the Blu-Ray player. “I’m going to check on Zoe.” He follows Zoe upstairs. John follows them.

When they both arrive in Zoe’s room, Zoe is in bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Zoe,” John says, “what did we do?”

Mark lies beside her. “Zoe…”

John sits beside her on the other side of the bed. 

“Both of you stop it!”

Mark and John have puzzled looks on their faces.

“Why do I have to choose between the two of you, huh? Mark? John?”

After a pause, Mark says “Well…it’s because you’re married.”

Zoe sits up. “So what if I’m married? Why can’t I have you both? Is there some law that’s going to stop me if I have two men in my bed at once? I fuck the two of you and all of a sudden there are sirens going off and policemen hauling me to jail. You should know, John. Is there?”

John says nothing.

“I don’t want one of you. I want _both_ of you. It’s 2010. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that. And if you two don’t want me and can’t stand the idea of me having the both of you at once, you should leave.” She gestures towards the door with a flourish. “There’s the door if you need it.”

No one leaves Zoe’s bed that night. 

 

Zoe makes out with John and Mark in her bed, licking and biting both of them—it’s what she does when she’s in the mood. She alternates between undressing John and Mark, carefully dividing her time between the two of them. After they’re both naked, she gets up and does a striptease, letting each piece of her clothing hit the floor until she’s naked.

Zoe decides to let the two men sandwich her—one takes her in front while the other takes her from behind. There are some delays because Zoe insists the two men use condoms when they penetrate her. But by the time they’re done, the party of three is covered in hair, sweat, sexual fluids, bites and scratches, and all of them have climaxed. Zoe kisses the two men on her lips after they’re all done.

“See there? I knew we’d get along,” Zoe says as she strokes the men’s chests with a smile. “I’m so proud of us.”


End file.
